


therefore, you & me

by watercolorwoods



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Dream Smp, Family Feels, Gen, Pogtopia, Villain Wilbur Soot, techno sides with wilbur, tommy is....upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolorwoods/pseuds/watercolorwoods
Summary: "Techno, please," he implores, and wills the tears wetting his eyes to go away. He can't cry in front of Techno, not now. "Please. I've already lost Will."-Techno and Tommy have a conversation.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 489
Collections: Mixed_Fics





	therefore, you & me

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble before the festival tomorrow ;; im fear

The ravine echoes around them, the crackle of the fire and the drip of droplets falling into stagnated water filling their ears. It's all they hear anymore, unless they want to listen to Wilbur's maniacal ramblings. 

No, in those episodes, the two of them make themselves scarce. Techno disappears to the potato farm or to his horses, and Tommy walks the Prime Path as far as he dares without getting caught in Manburg. The problem lies in the fact that Wilbur doesn't speak to either of them, not unless he's especially deep in some elaborate plan or idea. Wilbur has lost himself.

Right now, he's nowhere to be found. The two of them had woken up this morning to the same silence they're always plagued with, and a third empty bed in the ravine.

The glow of a lantern cuts daggers of light into Techno's sharp face as he stares at Tommy. Tension crackles between them, and Tommy shifts uncomfortably, the stone under his feet way too loud in the stillness of Pogtopia. The slight chill of the ravine has long since settled its way into Tommy's bones, and he feels it now more than ever.

Truth be told, the two of them haven't spoken a word since Wilbur first spiraled into this  _ thing _ he's become. Tommy isn't sure what goes on in Techno's head, and he never has been, but he thinks that the boy is pretending it's not real. But Tommy… Tommy doesn't hate change. However, he's hyper-aware of it, following it wherever it goes with wide eyes and tight muscles. 

All he does anymore is walk on eggshells. He hasn't had a decent conversation in days, what with Tubbo being yanked away by Schlatt at almost all times lately. The tiniest slip up can set Wilbur off anymore, and the fewer tangents Tommy has to be subjected to, the better.

He's aching and longing for a conversation, an interaction, and preferably a  _ normal _ one at that. He knows he won't be getting as much; not right now, not with Techno. Because the air between them is heavy with questions unasked and words unspoken. Namely,  _ is it you and him, or me and you? _

Tommy doesn't know what goes on in Techno's head, but he's ready to find out.

He gathers up every last inch of his courage and lifts his shoulders and chin, staring right through Techno. If he focuses on the man, he might just crumble, and he can't have that.

"Will's lost it," Tommy starts, eyes trained on a particularly interesting spot on the wall, to the left of Techno's head. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Techno shift and turn around.

"Yup," he deadpans in response, and heads right for the stairs leading out of the ravine.

Tommy's jaw drops at the audacity of this man, and he gapes for a moment before he shakes his head to bring himself back to reality. He clears three stairs in one stride and calls out, his fingers wrapping in the cloak that follows Techno.

Abruptly, Techno stops, whipping around and trying to pull his cloak from Tommy's fingers. But he refuses to let go so easily.

"We have to talk about it, dickhead," he all but spits, letting go to cross his arms and level Techno with a glare. 

They stare at each other for a moment, entirely wordless.

Techno breathes a sigh, and pushes his way past Tommy as he moves down the stairs. Unceremoniously, he plops himself on a ledge, and rests his arms on his legs. His gaze is blank as he looks up at Tommy. 

"Go on," he deadpans. "Talk, then."

It's Tommy's turn to stop. This feels trivially easy, considering how Techno has been avoiding this talk like the plague ever since Wilbur's descent first began. He doesn't really have time to argue about that, though; who knows when Wilbur will pop up out of nowhere and start rambling on. Tommy really needs to finish his own base.

It doesn't really matter how easy it is, he supposes. While he's got Techno, he should talk. What does he say? How does he begin?  _ Hey, our brother's gone mad, what do you think about all this? _

"We've lost him, Techno," Tommy murmurs, staring at his hands. He flexes his fingers, closing and opening them over and over, trying to feel real again. "I'm not giving up on him." His hand clenches into a fist and he looks up at Techno in defiance. "I won't give up. Will you?"

Techno sighs, and stands up, his cloak billowing around him. Even now, dirty and tired, he still looks regal. He gazes at Tommy with something akin to pity, his brows upturned and a tiny frown on his lips. His hand grips the hem of his cloak, pulling it close to his body.

"He's my brother," he says carefully, tilting his head. He smiles a little, unsure. "Tommy," he states, and takes a step forward. His eyes are wide and apologetic, his tentative hand shaking as he raises it slightly.

Tommy furrows his brows. "Techno, please," he implores, and wills the tears wetting his eyes to go away. He can't cry in front of Techno, not now. "Please. I've already lost Will." His throat tightens painfully as his chest aches.

He can barely look at Techno, tears threatening to spill over with every second the silence stretches on. He pretends he doesn't notice the tear tracks down Techno's face, pretends he doesn't know what that means. This is the first time Tommy has ever seen Techno cry.

" _ Please, _ " he tries, one more time. Slowly, he wraps his arms around himself, attempting to hold himself together. His voice breaks when he opens his mouth, and he can't hold back the sob that escapes his lips.

The blurry shape of Techno steps toward him, and rests a hand on Tommy's face. He doesn't hesitate to lean into the touch, tears still pouring as he sniffles loudly.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Techno murmurs in Tommy's ear, and he wails. 

He cries louder than he's ever cried before as he feels his heart get torn from his chest. Why is it that everyone leaves him? Eret, Fundy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno. The constant has always been him, every single time. His legs quiver beneath him, but he refuses to fall.

Angrily, he rips Techno's hand from his face and scrubs it desperately, trying to forget the feeling of his touch. It doesn't matter anyway; the tears keep coming, and he feels his nose dripping, the salt staining his lips. 

"You bastard!" He cries, his voice breaking. 

Carefully, Techno takes a step back, his hands hesitating midair. Tommy squeezes his eyes shut and dips his head, fists held right at his side. He moves forward and starts pounding his fists against Techno's chest, heart-wrenching screams tearing their way from his lips as he does. 

Techno doesn't move away, standing there silently as Tommy hits him over and over again. He never wants to stop. He wishes he had it in him to beat the shit out of Technoblade, because if he could, he  _ would.  _ He  _ swears _ he would.

He wouldn't. Techno is his big brother, and always has been. He'll always love him, even as he rips his heart from his chest and stomps on it. They fight, and they hurt each other, but they'll always come back together. They'll always find each other again.

But right now, he doesn't know who Techno is. Right now, this isn't his brother. This is the Techno who's just as sick as Will is lately, the one that's been infected. No, this isn't Techno.

He only stops once it hurts his shoulders to move anymore. Slowly, his punches get less and less frequent, until he rests his fists on Techno's chest, leans into him, and cries softly. He feels hesitant arms wrap themselves around him, and he cries harder. There's his brother; he can almost feel him.  _ Almost. _

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Techno says again, and squeezes him. Tommy can tell he means it, but that doesn't mean he believes it. He  _ can't _ believe it. Not yet. "It has to be this way, and you know that."

No, Tommy doesn't know that. Actually, he doesn't understand at all. His brothers talk a lot about how things  _ have  _ to be a certain way. Don't they get it? Nothing  _ has _ to be this way. Every last one of them has the power to change it, even Tommy himself.

Yet, none of them do. Maybe they're all just masochists, or maybe they're just stupid. Maybe Tommy is the biggest idiot the world has ever seen.

But he knows he's right. He knows Manberg doesn't have to get blown up. He knows Techno doesn't have to leave him.

As he cries in his brother-turned-enemy's arms, he decided that he'll convince them. He'll convince both of them. 

He'll convince them that they're the ones writing the story, not  _ fate _ . It's always been them. 

_ They'll see it,  _ a voice in his head whispers. 

_ They have to. _

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos r my lifeline :D
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/TECHN0PIG)
> 
> check out my other works, maybe? <3


End file.
